


Something Blue

by Rehearsal_Dweller



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehearsal_Dweller/pseuds/Rehearsal_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil reports on the appearance of a mysterious blue box on the edge of town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I've made something of a habit of starting the titles of these with the letter S and I'm not sure why.  
> In other news, the weather for this story is Chameleon Circuit's "Still Not Ginger"  
> Prompt: Cecil does a full episode of Night Vale that the big news story for the night is a strange blue box that ended up appearing near the bowling ally and two people, a tall man wearing a tweed jacket and a bowtie and a slender, pretty Scottish lady, are reported going around town asking way too many questions.

Listeners, I’m sure you’ve heard by now about the mysterious blue box that materialised earlier today out on the edge of town. No one is yet sure exactly what it is or where it came from, only that one minute it wasn’t there and the next it was. Several people have reported seeing a man in a tweed jacket and bow tie and a woman with orange-red hair in a very short skirt near the box. More on this story as it develops.

**[unrelated stories edited out and pieced together in separate recording]**

More on that blue box, listeners! The bow tied man and his short skirted companion seem to be  _british._ How they came to be in our little desert town is beyond me. Old Woman Josie, out by the car lot, says that the man with the bow tie has identified himself as ‘the Doctor’. Doctor  _who_ , we ask. When pressed, he refused to provide a name. He then reportedly said ‘Come along, Pond!’ and his Scottish friend followed him further into town. Does this mean that his companion is named after a body of water, much as he seems to be named after a profession? We’ll see, listeners, we’ll see.

**[unrelated stories edited out for the sake of documentation]**

During that word from our sponsors, our visiting friends from the box popped into the station. They asked some strange questions - even stranger than when  _Carlos_  used to come in to study the station. We drew the line when the self-proclaimed ‘Doctor’ started waving a glowy stick at Station Management’s door. For the safety of myself, my coworkers, and our interns, we chose that moment to drive them out of the building and bar them from reentering.

And now, the weather.

**[unrelated content eliminated]**

Well it seems that the blue box and its mysterious residents have disappeared as quickly as they first appeared.

But, dear listeners, isn’t that how everything in life works? So hold on tight to what you’ve got - you never know when it’ll go the way of that blue box.

And on that happy note: good night, Night Vale, good night.


End file.
